


i would see the world through your eyes (leave it all behind)

by georgiehensley



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Flying, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: billy and freddy go for a nighttime flight over philly and billy comes to terms with his feelings for freddy. and confronts them.title from the jonas brothers' "fly with me".





	i would see the world through your eyes (leave it all behind)

**Author's Note:**

> i was bombarded with fluffy freebat feels earlier today and this song came on shuffle while i showered so i had to write a thing. and go listen to the song, it's just full of freebat feels.

the stars shine brightly above them as billy and freddy fly through the night sky in their superhero forms, their capes rippling in the wind. freddy laughs as he relishes in the freedom of flight, taking in the sights of the city as he soars above them.

the sound of his joyful laughter is like music to billy’s ears. he can't help but smile as well and look at freddy, watching as his eyes twinkle, reflecting the bright lights of the city below. billy feels a warmth forming inside his chest and spreading throughout his body, leaving him feeling happier and lighter than he ever has before. he figures he would have had this feeling before, back when he first got his powers, but no, it didn't come till this moment, sharing his powers with freddy, flying over philly together. freddy, his best friend, his  _ only _ friend… though billy wishes they could be more than that.

looking at freddy now, it all hits billy like a bolt of lightning -  _ he loves him. _ he  _ loves _ freddy. more than a friend, more than a brother - he wants to date him, to be in a relationship with him. maybe be together forever, maybe just for a little while. but he wants it. so, so bad.

he has to hold himself back from drifting towards freddy in the sky, grabbing and kissing him right then and there. instead, he clears his throat, asking if freddy wants to head home. he sees the way freddy falters, his smile slipping. billy fixes his mistake by offering to land on a rooftop of some random skyscraper. to that, freddy smiles and agrees.

gracefully, they both drift down until they're sitting on the roof, their feet dangling over the edge of the building. billy powers down and freddy does the same.

“i don't think i’ll ever get used to this,” freddy says, looking at the city and all the stars above them.

billy smiles, looking at freddy. “yeah.”

“you’ve been a hero longer than me,” freddy says, turning to look at billy. “are you used to it yet?”

billy shakes his head. “no. it's a rush every time i power up.” he smiles at the thought, before biting his lip.

“freddy--” he starts, and sighs. he shuts his eyes and moves his hand, placing it on freddy’s knee before turning it over. freddy’s eyes widen, glancing from his hand to billy’s face and back. he places his hand in billy’s, intertwining their fingers. billy’s eyes open again and he looks at freddy.

“yeah?” he asks, hopeful smile on his face.

freddy grins. “yeah.”

billy kisses him, and freddy feels like he’s flying again. even better than that, because his feet are in the air and he’s still a teenager and his hand is in billy’s and billy’s kissing him. 

and they have the whole night ahead of them to kiss, fight some bad guys, and kiss  _ again _ .


End file.
